Simple Words
by BlueRedRosa23
Summary: The only simple word I utter is your name, but in reality I want to utter more simple words to you.I know one simple word we both share in common, but does it matter? AU Character's might be OCC


Me:Welcome to simple words a one-shot between the 2 main character's in this story! I hope you guys like this one, coz it came to me in the weirdest way :3

Marina:Her mom asked her about her old crush if he say's hi or that he misses her, but she answers~

Me:No, and my mom felt sorry for asking me that, coz she thought I was going to get depress...Instead this story was born :D

Marina:She finally lost her feelings for that jerk!

Me:I know right! :D but I am still mad.

Marina:At him?

Me:A little, but at my cousins...They know their mom will have a life threatin surgery and one cares for her job more than her own mother...If it was my own mom. Man let that stupid boss fire me like I care!

Marina:*sweatdrops* But that's you! Your over-protective of your mom! You even put her in a diet!

Me:Shhh no telling that XD

Marina:To late!

Me:Any ways time for Disclamer! I don't own Yugioh Gx only the plot~

Marina:Enjoy my peeps~

Me:I'm not going to tell you whose POV is it, coz on the first or second paragragh the name will appear :3 Enjoy my peeps~ :3

* * *

The snow understood…it understood my condition and yet it showed me emotions that you held that no one thought you will.

Your name was just a simple name to say and whisper, but alas I can't say a simple name or word it was such a pain for me. I couldn't utter a word or even speak to you, but as much as I wanted and try it would hurt me. Maybe I should tell you I never regret stealing glances at you in Gym class when you were force to play baseball and even join the team with a frown upon your face. I don't regret hearing your conversation with your friends, because the reason I couldn't speak a word.

I wish one of your friends wouldn't look at me if I was just a one night stand, but I wish inside my mind I could say a single word and make him back away, but yet I can't say a single word or simple word.

I got the doctor's to help me gain my voice just because of that surgery….It made me lose my voice…And know I can't say a simple word when I wish to. The doctor's try hard force me to speak, but alas not a simple word comes out.

"Come one Asuka say this simple word…Hi," The doctor order's me with an encouraging smile in which deep down I knew….I knew it was fake. I might have lost my voice, but I could read your body language quite well my good sir. I open my mouth to speak, but to clutch my neck quickly and close my eyes after all this years it still hurt to talk….I couldn't say a simple word, because of that surgery. That doctor gave me a sad smile at the same time encourages me to stop this progress in which I decline. The reason I continue this progress was so I could speak with you….Only you….I wanted to say or scream your name just to make you smile, but hey nothing makes you smile. I was so persistent on hearing my voice come out of my own mouth instead of echo inside my mind every day.

"You don't need to talk Asuka, just smile that smile of yours and that is all," One day you told me making me blush in surprise to learn that you know my name and as well that smile I always show only my friends…Perhaps you saw it once? All I know is that I only smile that smile towards you when I see you.

"Why don't you show your true feelings for that cold-hearted bastard?" One of your friends asks me. The one that looks at me like a one night stand, it seems he has changed his way of looking at me. He wanted us together, but why? When you could have any girl in the school or outside of school. Why would you choose a person who lost her voice to a stupid tonsils remover, because they were bigger than normal size one's and they could prevent me from breathing. Are you blind? Or you only lust for me from my body like every guy?

Your eyes were different from everyone, but almost the same with your best friend Jehu. In which pushed me towards you one day in which you only sigh and didn't say anything towards me, but gave me a soft pat on the head making Jehu light up like a Christmas tree. That was once, but the second time never appeared I hid from the world. Not because I was depress, but to study hard to pass with high grades, so I could became what I want….I might know sign language, but I didn't use it. Why? Because of a simple word I want to utter to only you.

When I came back to my normal self it was winter. How the season's change, but the only season who understood me was winter. In which I was walking back home with the winter style uniform from school and a red scarf wrap around my neck neatly. Although it was the afternoon it seemed that night was approach rather quickly in which I didn't care. Only winter could make me feel like a human again not a stranger to the humanity. It was quite it didn't utter a simple word or anything.

"Asuka!" I hear you call my name in which made me turn around to look at you. I hide half of my face in the scarf. You were standing a few yards away from me in which I could notice you were trying to gain your oxygen. Why? Why would you run after me? I knew that you ran after me, because you only utter my name in which I wanted to utter your name like you just did, but it was a simple word that I couldn't say.

When you regain your breath you walk up to me wearing the winter style uniform as well, but with a golden scarf wrap loosely around your neck. Just like your golden scarf your golden eyes were looking at my very soul.

"Asuka," You call out again this time near my body making me feel your body heat. We were inches apart in our body, but I could still feel it. I close my eyes enjoying your simple presence, but it will be cut short. Why? Because of your other friends or fan girls will take you away from me.

I waited for that to happen, but when it didn't it. I tilted my head to the side making you look at me weird thinking that I was flirting with you when in reality if I could utter a simple word you will know I wasn't. I decided this was long enough for me to have you this near me was like a dream, but I knew it wouldn't come true. Why? Because you will rather have a girl that could talk to you, but then I start thinking you don't seem like the kind of guy who will love to have a long conversation with others.

"Asuka," You call my name in a demanding tone making me blush and look at you. I had a feeling this is what you wanted me to do, because you gave me a small smirk of approval. You place both of your hands on my cheeks making me blush trying to wake myself up from this simple dream.

"Ha…ou," I utter in difficulty in which for the first time….It didn't hurt to utter words, but I won't take my chances on saying simple words and hurting myself. I will only utter simple words to you only.

You give me a rare smile making me grab your arms with my small hands in which you took it as a simple word to kiss me on the forehead making my blush worsen. When you finish this act you lower your lips to my nose until they reach my lips making me shiver.

"You said my name," You say whilst looking at me with those eyes of a predator in which made girls swoon like crazy hormonal teenagers for you in which I have seeing Jehu try that, but fail miserable. I give him a smile not any smile, but that smile that is only reserved for you.

"Ha..ou," I say once again making you chuckle darkly this time making me close my eyes. I knew you well even if we didn't speak simple words with each other's. You place the top part of your lips on my lower lip teasing me. In which I knew what you were trying to prove, but I'm sorry even if I wish I could utter that simple word….I couldn't.

"Asuka," You say my name lovingly making me open my eyes in shock hearing this kind of tone in your voice. I lean away making you give me a pain look. My hands decided to change position and place them on both side of your face. I took courage on mouthing this simple word. You open your eyes in shock, but later on you give me a smirk.

You stop what you were doing letting go of my face making me feel regret in which I didn't understand? Why would I feel regret when it was a simple word that I mouthed, but you took me by surprise when you wrap your arms possessively over my waist pulling me towards you. I accidently let out gasp in which you took it as good news, because you slam your lips into mines. I kiss you back shyly whilst you kiss me back dominating my own lips with yours. When we stop kissing to replenish our lungs you tug on my scarf wanting to see it…The scar that my necktie keep cover, but today he knew I wasn't wearing my necktie due that I lost it on my Gym locker.

He takes the scarf off making me shiver from the cold and unbuttons a few buttons to see the scar the surgery left me in which he traces with his thumb making me bite my lower lip in frustration. That scar remind me every day that the surgery wasn't a success….It took my voice, but the good part of it…I could breathe properly now. In which I needed to, because he leaning in for another kiss in which took me by surprise how he kissed me…It was soft, but you still held dominance over them making me giggle softly making you growl into the kiss and kissing me roughly bruising my lips in which I didn't mind deep down.

We break our last kiss in which makes him wrap the scarf protectively over my neck making me place my hands on the middle part of my scarf giving him that smile in which he pats me on the head lovingly.

"I love you to," He mutters shyly making me giggle at him when I see a hued of red on his face. This is when I notice we couldn't say that simple word. I was because it hurts to talk, but I won't give up that easily on learning how to speak again. And Haou was because he wasn't good at expressing his feelings only one feeling he will express easily and that is hate.

I feel his hot breath on my cheek making me smile. This was just something so simple in love stories, but I couldn't utter one simple word, but instead he was the same in which made me feel like I wasn't alone in this world….Why? Because that simple word that we share in common is….Flaws.

As we walk out of the snowy place with our hands intertwine together. I knew I was wearing a gentle smile whilst you were looking ahead with a blush on your face. Don't worry my king we will understand each other's flaws that is our goal right? If it is….I want to see all your expression that you hid so well with that cold expression of yours. It seems interesting whilst I take my time on learning…On learning how to say simple words.

* * *

Me:I want a little to poetic 0_o And yup this is a Haou and Alexis story ish because I have being writing of my favorite couple Jaden with his normal brown eyes and Heterchromatic ones as well, so why not write about Haou~ They are the same coin :3 Or whatever that means, so I had my fun and as well put Jehu in there XD

Marina:I hope you guys like it, coz this idiot was up all night writing it due that she drank a 1.5 liter size Mountain Dew and she got extremly hyper -_-

Me:So! It was delicious! Any ways yay! I made an Alexis and Haou story! They might be Occ if you guys notice it.

Marina:I think I notice it?

Me:I think not~

Marina:Just say those 3 words!

Me:Okay!

Marina:Read~

Me:Review~

Marina&Me:Enjoy~

Marina:Peace out~

Me:Adios I que regresen pronto~ :D


End file.
